Home, Sweet Home
by BlueEyes Butterfly
Summary: Dudley rentre chez lui, quelques mois après la chute de Voldemort. Que ressent-il ? ONE SHOT pour le concours l'Après-Guerre sur un site HP En fait, il fallait raconter la vie d'un personnage quand la guerre était finie.


Dudley Dursley émergea lentement de son sommeil. Pour une fois, il avait bien dormi. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était la première fois depuis près d'un an qu'il dormait dans un vrai lit, son lit. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la douce chaleur des draps et le confort du matelas. Enfin, avec un soupir, il se leva et commença à inspecter sa chambre d'un regard qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé jusque là. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas regardé son émission préférée à la télé, des mois qu'il n'avait pas dégommé d'extraterrestres sur l'ordinateur. Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de détruire la console de jeu, poussiéreuse mais en bon état. Elle avait battu, et de loin, le record de longévité d'une console chez les Dursley. Il haussa les épaules. A quoi bon ? Sa vie d'avant n'existait plus. Il l'avait enterrée depuis le fameux soir où il avait quitté le 4, Privet Drive. Et hier, en y retournant, il avait su, inconsciemment, qu'il ne pourrait plus la déterrer. Evidemment, à peine sortie de la voiture, sa mère n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri à la vue du jardin, complètement défiguré. D'ailleurs, le jardinier devait venir aujourd'hui. Le pauvre. Quant à son père, il avait vérifié en premier lieu le bon état de marche du frigo et s'était employé à le remplir consciencieusement. Ils n'avaient vraiment rien appris, pensa Dudley amèrement. Son premier réflexe avait été de monter directement dans la plus petite chambre de la maison. Celle de Harry. Elle était vide. Enfin, pas tout à fait… Il y avait un amoncellement de livres, de robes de sorciers et autres que Dudley avait manipulé avec beaucoup de précaution. Il avait même trouvé une petite pièce en bronze qu'il conservait précieusement dans la poche de son jean. Puis, il avait commencé à ranger ces affaires qui traînaient là depuis près d'un an. Harry avait dû penser qu'elles partiraient à la poubelle. Eh non ! Dudley réprima un sourire. Il n'avait plus une, mais deux dettes envers Harry. Non seulement, il lui avait sauvé la vie trois ans auparavant, mais en plus il lui avait assuré son avenir…

« Dudley !  
- Quoi, Papa ?  
- A table !  
- J'arrive. »

Dudley descendit l'escalier d'un pas nonchalant. Il passa devant le placard sous l'escalier où Harry avait passé onze ans de sa vie, avant d'arriver à la cuisine où l'attendait une énorme assiette garnie de bacon et d'œufs au plat. Beurk. Ses parents, qui l'observaient d'un œil inquiet, avaient vraiment envie de l'engraisser. Il avait maigri pendant son séjour chez les Diggle autant par sa volonté que par les excellents plats, pauvres en calories, de Mrs Diggle. Ses boissons préférées étaient désormais le jus de citrouille et la Bieraubeurre. Tout ça allait lui manquer. Il picora dans son assiette, ce qui était inimaginable avant ça. Il en mangea un quart, la repoussa et remonta dans sa chambre, sans un regard pour Mr et Mrs Dursley.

Soudain, il entendit un bruissement d'ailes, devenu familier dans l'ancienne chambre de Harry. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'y précipita. C'était peut-être elle… Dudley ne put masquer sa déception en découvrant un hibou qui tenait un journal en son bec. Il l'attrapa… avant de se rendre compte de son erreur. Le hibou se mit à lui donner des coups de bec effrénés jusqu'à ce que Dudley remarque la petite bourse en cuir attachée à sa patte. Tant bien que mal, il extirpa la pièce en bronze de sa poche et la déposa dedans, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer immédiatement le hibou, qui s'envola dignement. Encore sonné, le jeune Dursley déplia la Gazette, et c'est avec stupéfaction qu'il découvrit une photo animée du visage de Harry. _Le Survivant_. Ce hibou… Il était revenu après tout ce temps… Ou alors avait-il toqué sur le carreau revenant inlassablement chaque jour. Mystère. Il allait lire l'article accompagnant la photo quand il découvrit deux chouettes sur le lit. Dudley détacha les deux lettres de la patte comme il avait souvent vu faire les Diggle. La première était de Harry. Il avait pensé à lui !

_Salut Big D,  
_

_J'espère que ton retour s'est bien passé ainsi que tes quelques mois chez les Diggle. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre des Détraqueurs.  
Harry Potter._

Un nœud, vieux de trois ans se défit, quelque part au-dedans de lui-même. Harry avait été concis, mais il avait dit exactement les mots qu'il fallait. Mais tous les autres nœuds se dénouèrent par magie lorsqu'il lut la seconde lettre.

_Coucou Duddy !  
J'espère que tu vas bien… Tu me manques déjà ! J'ai demandé à Papa si tu pouvais venir dans quinze jours pendant une semaine ! Au fait j'ai une surprise pour toi… Et c'est elle qui t'a apporté ma lettre ! Elle s'appelle Vénus. Prends-en bien soin !  
Gros bisous !  
Jade._


End file.
